For You, Major Whitlock
by xRawrrxx
Summary: A Jasper and Bella story. Isabella Marie is a 19 year old fresh out of highschool, Jasper Wayne is a Major in the Military. When Bella's Parents die, She has no one to turn to except Major would prove to be the perfect freind, no strings-or so she thought
1. Reconection

**I hope you guys like the idea.**

**Theme Song ; Weightless - All Time Low**

I glanced around my half-empty bedroom full of momentos and checked for anything that could possibly be missing - not that there could be ; I had checked and rechecked ten times.

I was spending my summer with Alice Cullen, my very best friend. She was currently chatting about something - probably Peter (Her penpal),. - my phone sitting in the floor on speaker.

Her brother, Edward Cullen, was a senior, too ; Bronze hair, green eyes. His parents were absolutely rich. His dad a Surgeon - Cheif of Surgery - was pretty cool, Lame in some but amazing in others. the Cullens were a hell of a lot cooler then my highschool drop out parents. In this town, they got so much busness that it seemed unlikely Esme - Edward's mom - would be happy with Carlisle. But, they were perfect.

I lived with my mom and policeman father. They never were really parents, they opted out and watched me grow up by myself. My mom owned a bakery, pretty fucking lame if you ask me. In the past 4 years, I'd watched my mom go from bitchy to not caring. And my dad go from happy-go-lucky to drunk asshole on days he didn't have to work. I practically lived at the Cullens for those reasons. I only ever went home when my parents forced me - not often.

This summer was gonna be amazing. It was my first summer going with the Cullens to their beach house in Wilmington, NC. Everyone was excited to have me along, and my parents were happy to get rid of 'The-kid-that-ruined-their-lives'. I was happy to be gone.

The part about this summer that I was unsure of was the Cullen's tradition of e-mailing or mailing soldiers. They always did it to send their appreciation and love of certain ones. When Alice explained it, She said that she had picked out my perfect 'pen-pal' - Groan.

I grabbed my keys off the hook, calling goodbyes to Charlie and Renee. I wrote 'I love you, See You Soon. Best Of Luck, Bella.' on the white board and grabbed my purse by the door. I walked into the warm summer-to-be air, smiling. This was gonna be the best summer ever.

I called Alice to check the she was on her way to the airport, too. Her parents and Edward had left yesterday to get things situated for the family while Alice and I finished packing. Alice and I had a 7 hour flight ahead of us, and it was 10:30 in the morning, that left our arrival approximately at 5:30-6:00.

Alice picked up on the third ring. "On my way out, Bell, meet you there." In her overexcited-voice.

"Alright, Love ya," I stated shutting off my bluetooth. Yay for candy! I thought, Alice was always one for too many sweets. I smiled. That was where we cut short. I was always one for simple, Alice for larger ; But still, bestfriends. Outfits and bracelets to prove our point were in both of our bags. Along with matching Purple and orange bikini's.

We left on the plane shortly after Alice arrived, both of us sleeping through most of the time on the plane. About 5 minutes before we landed, We both jolted awake to the captain's voice. we prepared to land and deboarded. Outside waiting on us, was Edward's Black Vanquish ; Him and Tasha leaning hand-in-hand, liplocked on the car. Alice and I ran up, not even acknoledging their kissing and jumped into the car, craking the Engine and yellin' at them to get in. We laughed at their expressions and grumbling and bounced in the seat.

"Hey, Bella, I found a picture of your Military friend. He's 22, a major, from your hometown. Maybe you know him." Edward said passing a picture to me and then tearing off down the road towards the beach house. I smiled and look at it.

"Holy freaking shit!" I exclaimed, shoving the picture back. "I am not pen-palling Jasper Wayne Whitlock." Alice looked dissapointed.

"Why not?" She sighed.

"I used to date him in nineth grade, before we moved from Texas. Alice, No." I pleaded. He would probably think I was some kind of stalker, watching him since I left. Alice started to protest, but I interupted. "Alice." I hissed, a little too harsh.

"Fine," She said, exhasperated. "But you're taking it up with mom!"

I looked at incrediculously. "Seriously?" I sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a fucking shot, but if he thinks I'm stalking him... No way will I EVER talk to you or him again.. Got it?." I stated. Alice Giggled.

"Thanks, Bella." We had reached the shore and I looked towards the house when Edward turned into the drive. It was huge - not suprising, rich as hell, may I remind you. I smiled at the simple beauty.

I walked up the path and into the house, following Alice straight to our room and unpacking. Alice hung Peter's and Jasper's pictures in the mirror. I laughed, "Trying to force me to remember?" I said.

"Nope, they're too sexy not to be hung up." Alice teased, chuckling too.

"Wait!" I snatched up Peter's picture. "Peter WHITLOCK? You couldn't tell me Peter was a Whitlock?" I demanded.

Alice looked suprised. "Well, how else did you think I knew about yours and Jasper's prior relations?" She questioned rhetorically.

"Fucking stupid.." I muttered. I heard her 'Huh?' and yelled. "I'M HUNGRY!" at the top of my lungs.

I heard Esme's faint laughter. "Sorry, Es, Joking!" I yelled. Followed by "I'll love you forever if you have strawberries and chocolate."

I heard her laugh again, closer this time. "Yes, I do, Bella." She said, walking in the room. "I hope you enjoy your penpal this summer, and hopefull summers to follow." She smiled at me and handed my a notebook with Jasper's name artfully written across the front including his current address - overseas of course. Funny, I smiled at her instead of grimacing.

"I hope so too." I said, dropping the grin and placing my sundress over my newly applied bathing suit and tanning lotion. Alice and I sprinted downstairs, followed by a giggling Esme. I smiled at her before walking out the French doors and into the waiting sun. I looked up at the long awaited sun, and then continued my silent stroll with Alice, Pen and Notebook in hand. We walked to the Sunchairs set up and I let my sunglasses rest on my nose, and sat down. I opened up my notebook. and thought about what to write to Jasper.

I just wrote what came to mind and Soon had a great letter ;

_Jasper Wayne, as I remember you like to be called... Or should I say Major? Ah, hell this is all in pen._

_My name's Isabella Marie, I don't know if you'll remember me. Nineth Grade - Well Tenth for you - You took me to your tenthgrade prom and we had a great time. Hell, I have the pictures, I'll send you one._

_Anyways, Peter and my bestfriend have been talking, Alice? Well, anyways, she wanted me to do the E-mail/penpal with a soldier this summer with her family. And, Peter suggested you. Shit, I sound so stupid. Well, Major, I hope your people are well. I really wish I could express my happiness in a letter that you got your dream job. _

_You 'member that time when Mama and Pa Whitlock went out for their 15 year anniversary and left us at home alone with Peter and Char? And we kissed that night... Our first kisses. The week before I left, man I cried so hard on the way to New York. Leaving Texas was the hardest part of my life. I really hope I don't come off as a stalking bitch.. __Speaking of, how's Mama and Pa Whitlock? Charlie and Renee (My fail pearents) are pretty well. I'm sorry if I seem like a major stalker. I'm not meaning to sound like a fool either, I just needed someone I knew to talk to.. I mean, who wants to write letters to a fucking complete stranger? So - Here I am. I'll send my prom picture of us, and my Senior Prom. Jacob Black took me for senior. Who'da known the country girl would ever fit well in a picture with a 6'3" beast? Anyways. I'll also send a newer picture of myself, darlin'._

_Feel free to letter, call or E-mail me if you feel comfortable. I'll attatch my e-mail and number._

_Courtesy Of Me,_

_Bella Swan._


	2. Rushing a bit?

**Hey Guys(:**

_BellaPOV_

It had been a week since I mailed my letter, no response so far. We were just hanging out and going out, Swimming and things. Last night had been amazing, we went clubbing and I spent the night thinking about Jasper.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of Bacon and Cheese Toast... Mmmm.. I love Esme. I rolled over in the twin sized bed and looked around the room. Alice was already awake sitting up in her bed, laptop resting on her legs, typing furiously.

"Let me guess, Peter?" I asked. she nodded and pointed at the new laptop laying at the end of my bed. "Alice? Why?"

"Emse said to get it earlier, so I did. It'll be easier to communicate with Jasper. Hurry, your mail's in the kitchen on the table, and then you can just email him back instead of mailing him." She rushed. "Now, Shh! I'm trying to set up a video call with Peter."

I laughed and started up the laptop. "I'll be right back," I stated.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing the letter and a peice of toast. I opened the letter and sat in a seat. Esme placed a cup of juice in front of me, I took a sip and started reading. "Thanks," I mumbled.

_Isabella Marie, long time since communication, huh?_

_Mama and Pa are good, Still running the farm. We got new land last year, up to 17 acres now. The land's just as beautiful as you can remember, if not better, I wish I could say much else, but I haven't been there in a year.. I miss home alot, Mama's Chicken and Sweet Tea. Pa's barbaque and bake beans, Mmm.. What I'd do to be home with them on a saturday.. Two Afgan tours can do that to a man._

_You don't sound like a stalk, I find it refeshing to get letters from some that's not a stranger. Though I do like to get letters no matter, and It's nice to hear that you're doing well. I'm sorry I haven't tried to talk to you before. It's just that I find it hard to locate someone from across the world. I get a break in a bit, May 3-May 10. E-mail me then, and you'll probably get more of a response than normal._

_Yes, I remember prom and man, that was the best night ever. Except the night of our first kisses, alot better, I'm glad we shared the privilidge together. I miss that summer. I wish you could've stayed in Texas, too, Bella, It was the hardest thing ever to let you go. I loved the pictures ; you are gorgeous, darlin'._

_Peter told me about Alice, she seems cool. She sent a picture via email yesterday to Peter of you and her in your bathing suits, You really are beautiful. Only better with age, Bells._

_Man, all this is in pen. Guess I'm in the same dellima as you, I hope I don't sound like an idiot._

_I'm doing real well, Bells, thanks for asking. As I said, this is my second tour, I'm a Sergeant Major in the Army and I love my job. Well, I guess I better go. Enjoy your summer. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Til Next Time, Sergeant Major Whitlock._

May 3? That's today. Holy shit. I jumped up, finishing my juice and rinsing my glasses.

I walked back to the bedroom, glancing at Alice on her bed, Chatting with Peter.

"Bella!" ALice said, Waving me over. I walked to her bed, peering at the screen of her laptop. "Peter, this is Bella."

"Hi," I said, smiling brightly. He waved someone over, and I gasped as Jasper came into veiw on the camera. I grinned even bigger, he was cuter than I remembered- hell, Hotter. My memory didn't do him any justice. He stared wide-eyed at the camera.

Peter chuckled, "Quit staring and look like an idiot, lil'fuck, and say something."

"Hey, Bella," Jasper stated simply, smiling at me, inderectly. His blonde curls were gone, replaced with cropped, shaved sides. I missed his curls...

"Hey, Jasper." I let my smile fall, and waved.

"Hey, where ya going?" I heard the boys and Alice say at the same time.

"Tell Jazz to get on another service, or something." I walked out of the room to get a glass of tea and returned to an e-mail and a request from Major Whitlock.

_From: __  
Subject: Hey, beautiful.  
__To: Baby_  
Body:_

_Bells, even more beatiful now then ever. Compared to the prom picture, I prefer Isabella Marie in a tanktop and jean shorts to anything... Except maybe a purple Bikini... I wish I was there with you._

_Sergeant Major Whitlock_

_From: Baby_  
Subject: Gorgeous in Shorts  
To:  
Body:_

_Jazz. You are adorable in jeans and a white tee, but I think I prefer Jasper in his uniform... I wish you were here too, some to think of it, You could if you wanted to... Don't you get leave in June&July? Maybe you could come see me. (;_

_Isabella Marie_

I smiled widely at my message. I love flirting with Jasper. and, mmm, He was breathtaking in his uniform. I hope he takes leave here...

**Well, what do you think?**

**Reveiws?**

**.**


	3. Pain and Heart Break

**Ahh - I love My Readers:D So very Muchh.**

_BellaPOV_

The rest of the week passed in phone calls, E-mails, Videocalls, and picture passes between me and Jasper. I was falling, falling real hard, for a man who was half-way around the world. I miss 9th Grade Texas.

I grabbed my towel from the hall closet and made my way to the back door. I had my laptop in my arms, dressed in my Orange and Green Bikini, today is Jasper's last day on 'break' and then we would scarcely get to talk, terrifying thoughts of war flitted through my head all the time.

I was gonna make today the day to remember, for my sexy Major Whitlock, In a way I won't regret. My laptop beeped as I layed out my table.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

Signaling a video call. _Shit. _I need to hurry! **_Beep!_**

I sat down on the chair, towel covering they bumpy seat. I flipped open my laptop and clicked okay in record speed, for me of course.

"_Fuck,_" Was the first thing out of his mouth. I giggled as he couged and readjusted himself. "Isabella Marie, Wait til I get there, You will pay for this."

"Jasper Wayne, I really CAN'T WAIT." I giggled at his expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth ajar, re-adjusting himself again. "If I'm making you uncomfortable... I can always leave." I jumped out the chair, sat the laptop on the chair, and walked away making sure the shake my butt at the camera before diving into the pool. When I resurfaced, I jumped out again, feeling my Auburn locks cling to my back and all the way down to my hipbones. My bathing suit clung to all the right places, showing off my b-sized boobs. I giggled again. "Jasper-er-er!"

"Bel-la-la!" He groaned. I laughed again.

"Whitlock, My man!" I heard Peter's voice in the background and rolled my eyes. Always at the good parts. "Oohhh! Bella's got a body, huh? Never thought I'd see that Texas tan fade away."

"That's what moving to North Carolina does to ya, Petey." I smiled when he scowled at me.

"Well, Whitlocks' have gotta go, Belly. We'll hit you and Ali up later." Peter said. He turned to Jasper and held up 3 fingers. "You got 3 minutes, Jasper." With that, he left us alone.

"Ah, Hell, Bells." Jasper said chuckling. "Peter was right, Belly, You've got abs now adays. but I do miss that sunkissed tummy of yours. Back in Texas, Hell, We never could get our tans to go away. And now we're all pale as fuck and missing Beaumont... Hell, I miss mama more than ever now."

"I know, Jazzy." I smiled sadly, nodding my head. "I miss the sun beating down on a Thanksgiving morning, harvesting MamaWhitlock's garden for the last time that year... and then replanting it the next." I sighed.

"Isabella, I have to go now. I just want you to know something." He chuckled nervously. "I-"

"WHITLOCK!" I heard someone shout and then a gunshot. Someone whose nametag read '_Newton' _on it, appeared on screen.

"Shit, I love you Bella. I love you!" I heard Jasper shout before he lost connection... The screen read ; _"Power Down, Conection Lost."_

"Alice! Help Me! Fuck!" I sighed. "Sorry Esme!" I screamed back. Alice ran out on the porch, woken from her slumber by my yelling.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice asked, stumbling down the stairs and rubbing her eyelids with her itty-bitty fists.

"Alice, The server went down, right after I heard a gunshot..." I sobbed a little. I kept clicking 'reconnect' hoping to find someone else online, but the same screen from before kept popping up.

"Bella, Stop." Alice said.

_'Connection Unavailable.' 'Connection Unavailable.' 'Connection unavailable.'_

"Bella, Stop." She repeated, grabbing my arm and holding my hand in hers. I jerked my hand away and sobbed again, clicking the button repeatedly. "Bella!"

I looked up at Alice, her eyes were teary, too. A few had already escaped down both of our faces. I dropped my head into my hands and she wrapped her arms around me. We sobbed together for a long time, sitting on the lounge chair. My laptop dinged, and we both looked sideways.

"Isabella, I presume?" The Newton guy was back. Alice and I simutlaniously turned and I entwined our fingers.

"Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen, speaking." I replied shakily, I cleared my throat and tried to talk again. "I'm sorry for keeping Major Whitlock from duty today.." I sighed.

"Isabella. I have good news, and bad news. The gun shot you heard earlier, was fired at an animal, not a soldier. No need for alarm. The bad news is, Major Whitlock's Mama was injured today. He requested I directly tell you that you are welcome to join him in Texas to join him in seeing her. His plane will stop in Charleston, SC, two days from now. I expect that he'll miss you if you're not there." the Newton guy pulled out a pad of paper. "May 13, 2011, 7:00 AM ; That's his plane's scheduled Arrival. His plane to Beaumont is scheduled for 11:30AM the same day."

Well then, I thought, a few tears escaping again.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I must leave on such short notice, but I hope like hell you join that man on Thursday, ." The Newton guy grabbed the mouse, and moved it. "He really loves you, Isabella." He said, before clicking the call closed on his end.

"Well..." I looked at Alice. "Sounds like a road/plane trip to me, huh?" I smiled, a tight, sad smile. "Looks like I'm going to Beaumont for a while, Ali. Care to join me? I'm Sure Peter'll want to meetcha."

"Holy Hell! Yea, I'll go with you." Ali laughed a little. "It's pretty sad that we all have to reunite this way. Well, I guess we better pack, eh, Bella?"

We stood up and walked inside, _This is gonna be one hell of a week, _I thought as I plopped down next to Esme.

"Es, I have a favor to ask of you?" I said, sounding a bit apprehensive. "I need to get to Beaumont, Texas."

Alice and I both chanced a glance at her. "Why, Bella? I'm not just gonna send you away..."

"Esme... Major... Mama... and I love him... and - UGH!" I tried to explain through the tears.

"Mom, Major Whitlock ; Bella's Old friend from Beaumont. His Mama's been hurt real bad, and Jasper asked if Bella could comevisit while he was in town... She loves him, Mom, and she wants to see him... And, this gives me a chance to meet Peter, Jasper and everyone down in Texas... Please, Mommy?" Alice Rushed out. "Please," She squeaked, freash tears travelling down her cheeks.

"Alright, girls, I'll do it... But you have A WEEK in Texas, No longer unless needed." Esme sighed. "Guess I better order tickets... Specifics?"

I nodded. "Charleston, SC. We're supposed to Meet Jazz and Petey at 8AM on May 17 when he gets to Charleston. Their planned take off from there is 11:30."

"I'll try my best, Bells, I promise." Esme gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, Mama," Alice and I said at the same time. We walked to the bedroom and fell onto the beds, where we both were quick to pass out.

**So? Reviews? (:**

**.**


	4. Texas Welcomes You

**Time for the next additionxxEnjoy. Gonna mix it up a bit (: A bit of foul language thrown in with Jasper's POV, So watch out.**

_**JasperPOV**_

I was in and out of sleep for the 18-hour plane ride.**(AN; Maybe an exageration, but that's how long it took my uncle and he''s in Pakistan/Ameristan)**

When we arrived, Peter and I were silent as hell... These were not good terms to be coming home to. Turns out, Mama's got fucking cancer, Peter and I are still trying to come to terms with her illness. It was all too much to handle. As we grabbed our bags, I told Peter, "Come with me, man, I think I have a suprise for you."

We walked towards the Exit but took a right into the waiting area, I scanned the croud and my eyes landed on her breathtaking and beautiful body. "There!" I breathed out, pointing and taking off running towards my Bella. _My _Bella, I thought, What I would give for her to love me too. I haven't dated, had sex with, or anything else with any woman since she left. Hell Yeah, I'm a 20 year old fucking virgin, Shit sucks.

I was a few feet away when Peter caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back, "What the hell were you thinking?" He said. "Bringing Bells out here, getting her hopes up and shit. Fucking Prick." Peter and I are twins, but we honestly have no telepathy. If you hadn't noticed by my thoughts and talking, we're 'potty-mouths' like Mama says.

I pointed at the Spiky-Black-Haired woman next to her. "And, that's Alice." I smiled at his expression, I loved suprising him, It was so funny to see the perfect 'o' shape his mouth made when he finally got something.

I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked the remaining 10 feet to Bella and Alice, where they still sat, Oblivious to us. I smiled as I reached out and tapped her shoulder.

She jerked up, Oops.. She'd been sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. "Jasper Wayne.." Were the only words out of her mouth before we heard Alice squeal. Bella jumped and threw a shocked glance at her best friend, "Peter Carter Whitlock.." Bella stated, watching as Alice flung her small arms to wrap around Peter.. Or atleast tried. Bella giggled and I turned back to her, I opened my arms to her and she ran to me, Tears staining her cheeks and my Uniform.

"Jazzy," She sighed into my chest, I smiled and lifted her chin.

"Up here, Bella-Bear." I smiled wider when she giggled. I hugged her tighter, to which she returned her head to my chest and her breathing quickened. I bent down to where were eye-level when I let go, I smiled at her and wound my arms back around her waist.

"Jasper?" She questioned. My only response was to hook my hands together and lift her into the air with me. Her feet dangled a good ten inches off of the ground. Her head was a bit taller than mine, now, but I didn't mind. I smiled up at her, and when she returned the grin I knew she didn't either. I slowed down, my movements soon coming to a complete stand-still. I smiled up at her again. She tried leaning down in my arms, inching forward. I let her come down a few inches in my arms so that we were face to face.

We both leaned in and the moment our lips connected, I broke out into a grin. I could feel her smile too, but we soon returned to the kiss. It was slow, but passionate ; Sweet, but hungry. We poured 4 years without each other into that kiss. The kiss came to an end with a tiny squeal of a throat clearing. Bella pulled away and glared at Alice, who was still entwined in Peter's arms.

Peter tapped his non-existent watch and sighed. "We got another plane to catch." As if on cue, the speakers above us blared a warning for bording.

"Flight 116 to take-off terminal, we will begin loading in 15 minutes. Take off in 30." The lady's voice echoed back to us, and we all burst out laughing.

I set Bella back down and placed another peck on her pouty lips. "Do you know how long this flight's gonna fucking take?" I heard Peter say.

"From here to Texas?" He nodded. Bella continued, "4 hours."

He sighed, "So much better from our original flight.."

I really don't want to see Mama strung up on a bed with tubes filing out of random places in her body. I shuddered at the thought.

Bella and Alice excused themselves to the restroom and Paul and I waited a few feet from the door. We could hear their muffled voices, but couldn't make out a word that they were saying. They emerged a minute and a half later, (Not that I was counting or anything), dressed in Butt-hugging Yoga pants. I ran my eyes up Bella from her Black Rainbow FlipFlops, up her legs to her delicious ass, and from there to the 'Luke Bryan' Concert fitted-tee she wore. I made it to her eyes and hair, and smiled at her simple Bun. Peter's last girlfriend, Charlotte, was always one for the latest and greatest, where Alice was the exact opposite. She was incredibly hyper but easy to get along with, She wore something similar to Bella's outfit except for her LightBlue Baby-Doll Tee. They were fucking dressed to impress. and they really were impressing Lil'General. I smiled at Bella, currently thankful for the baggy uniform I was wearing.

We boarded a few minutes later and were on our way soon enough. We were all anxious and barely slept. I don't know how Alice and Bella did it, but their seats were right beside ours and Bell sat with me, trading with Peter. The two were currently snuggled in their seats, foreheads pressed together chatting in small voices. I saw Peters eyes dart to me and then back to Alice. He said some more and stood up.

"Jasper? Alice wanted you to know, that she gives you her blessing with Bella." He grinned wildly at me, I hadn't even thought of asking her about that. _Shit._

I drifted into sleep after a 'thank you' and blown kiss from Alice. Four hours later, I woke up Bella telling her that we needed to go. We went to Baggage and got our stuff, walking towards the sign that said 'Arrivals&Guests'.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we braced ourselves, She tightened her hold on my hand and I squeezed hers back reassuringly. We walked out of the doors and I located Pa right away, I pointed him out and Bella dropped my hand, taking off running towards PapaWhitlock.

"Pa!" Bella exclaimed, and launched herself into his arms. Tears slid down both of their cheeks and their conversation died down when Peter, Alice, and I walked over.

"Mr. Whitlock," Alice said, glancing at Bella's suprised expression, she blushed a bit and hid her face in Peter's chest. "Pa," Bella corrected her.

"Hey, Pa," Peter stated. "This is Alice ; Alice this is PapaWhitlock, or Pa."

"Mr. Whitlock's my daddy, and he's long gone, baby-doll." Pa said.

Alice smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. He just stood there for a second and then looked her in the eyes.

"Alice, that ain't how we greet family down here in Texas," Pa finally said, pulling her by her forearm into a hug. "Family?" Alive breathed out her question, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Family," Pa stated simpliy, releasing her back to Peter.

"Peter and Jasper, my favorite sons." He smiled, opening his arms, Peter and I gave him our manly-one-armed-hugs and backed off again.

"Daddy, We're you're only sons." Peter joked, earning a smack on the side of his head. He let out his breath through his clenched teeth.

"That don't matter, boy." Pa grinned the Whitlock-Shit-Eating-Grin and turned away. "Enough with the Mush, I'm ready to get back to Mama."

The drive to the Ranch was fairly quiet, the silence puntuated with the purr of Pa's 1993 Ford F350. I smiled to myself, She still ran good..

**_BellaPOV ;_**

When we got to the Ranch, I glanced aroung me taking in MamaWhitlock's beautiful gardens of herbs, spices, and veggies. "Still all natural, Pa?" I asked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Bells." He stated simply. When we approached the house, everything got silent again in the anticipation of seeing what was inside. What we didn't expect, was what was outside.

The whole car, besides Pa, gasped at the sight of MamaWhitlock in her flower-beds up and moving around.

"Mama!" I cried, jumping over Jasper as soon as he had the door open. "What are you doin' out here all sick and moving around?"

Tears slid down her cheeks at the sight of all of us, "Now, Bella, since when is that a way to great your Mama?" She said with her hands on her hips, clicking her tongue, tears gently rolling down her beautiful face. Mama has Grey-Gold hair that still miraculously flowed in curls to her hips.

"I'm sorry, Mama," I replied, stepping down the path to where she stood, I wrapped my arms gingerly around her.

"That ain't no Whitlock hug, babygirl," I heard Pa call. I squeezed Mama a bit tighter, and let her go with a grin.

"Now, Since when have you ever known a sickness to keep this Mama down?" MamaWhitlock said again. "I'm still a Mama, sick or not."

I looked around me, "The place is beautiful, Mama." I turned around, motioning Alice and the boys over. I waited until the got to us to turn back around. Jasper arm rested on my shoulders. I smiled up at him and then made with intruductions. "Mama, this is Alice ; Alice this is MamaWhitlock."

Mama pulled Alice into her arms and whispered something in her ear, to which Alice blushed.

Mama could always be like that with anybody...

**Well?**

**Reveiws are loved ; (:**


	5. Sweet Midnight

**Chapter 5 ; Sweet Midnight **

_**Please Read This! I have redone chapter 4 and am working on chapter 6, I will get it back up  
ASAP**_

**This chapter changes POV's and times during those POV's I hardly ever repeat the same thing twice, unless I have to for explination. **

**Enjoyxx.**

**_PeterPOV ;_**

She was beautiful, _fucking_ breathtaking, and I get two weeks with this Black-haired goddess, How will I ever survive? We were snuggled watching a movie, after dinner Jasper and I had showed the Goddess around and reaquainted Bella with our home. She was in love with the place, she was extremely excited to be here and said, while we were standing in my-our-bedroom, "I want to live around here some day."

And then I couldn't help myself... I kissed her, long and hard... and, let me tell you, the goddess wasn't complaining... Oh, god, no. I think she was more excited than me, and that was saying something. During that moment, quietly watching the movie with her in my arms, I came to a startling relevation... How does this happen so fast?

_I am in love with Kimberly Mary-Aliscon Cullen, and I like it._

**_JasperPOV ;_**

If it was possible, seeing Bella interact with MamaWhitlock made me love her even more. The small town country girl was there on display for anyone who happened to even glance her way. I woke up in her arms on Saturday morning, her boy-short clad sexy ass pressed into my hips. I smiled into her hair, and kissed the top of her head. I heard her sigh and turn my way, "Are you ready for breakfast, babydoll?"

"Mmmmm.." She stretched, yawning and tugging her hands through her hair. "Biscuits and Sausage Gravy, MamaWhitlock-Style?" She peeped a beautiful, glowing chocolate-brown orb open at me, her hands giving up on her hair. I nodded.

"Would we have it any other way, Bella?" She smiled sleepily at me, opening both eyes. I pulled her into my arms and sat us up, placing her feet on the floor. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, pulling her out of the bedroom door. She walked towards the bathroom, presumably to fix her hair, and I went into the kitchen to get us both some coffee and check on Mama.

"Hey, baby," Mama said when I got into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

As if to answer, My stomach growled its awakening, and I sighed. We sat in silence for about twenty minutes, and I smiled when I heard the shower turn off. I refilled my coffe mug and walked to where mama was leaning on the counter top, watching her bacon cook.

"I'm gonna wait on Bella, Ma, and then we're gonna go get up Peter and Alice. We'll be back out in a few minutes to eat," I kissed her forehead and picked up our mugs.

"Okay, baby, I'm happy Isabella's back." She said, turning to the stove to flip the bacon that insisted on sizzling and popping grease everywhere. I walked down the hall to the bathroom, knocking softly.

"Bella, I'm gonna get up Alice and Peter, you can go on to the kitchen if you wanna." I turned around after hearing her sighed 'Okay..' Halfway down the hallway, I heard the bathroom door pop open and glanced over my shoulder. The sight made me stumble a bit, where did little-Izzy go? She hated the name Izzy, but that's why Peter and I used it, huh? Charlotte had given her the name when they were in 7th grade, and she hated it the minute Char said it.

Charlotte and Peter dated for 4 and a half years, and then she took off 3 days before we deployed saying, "I found my soulmate, Jazzy and Petey, I'm happy with Felix." Turns out; the Char we knew was gone and in her place was a selfish, conceited brat, Spoiled by whoever Felix was. We have no idea where she is, or what she's been doing in the past 3 years ; But I honestly don't care.

Bella was dressed in a pair of Jean Cut-off shorts, my grey 'Army' shirt (Tied around her waist with a hairtie), my faded black, gold trimmed hat resting on her flowing Auburn curls. She had her pair of old black cowboy boots in her hands, standing in the doorway, looking suprised that I was still standing there. I don't know how long we stood there, looking at each other. Until Alice's figure appeared behind Bella and Peter's door popped open, Time didn't exist. It was only me and Bella.

"Well, I smell sausage gravy, so I'm headed this-" Peter stopped when he noticed Alice's attire. She was dressed in Jean cut-offs similar to Bella's, with Peter's black 'West Brook High Football' t-shirt tied up on her, A white hat on her pin-straight black hair, she carried a pair of new white boots in her hands.

"Peter! Bella! Alice! Jasper! Breakfast is ready!" Mama's voiced carried from the kitchen, as another wave of delicious smells hit our noses.

Bella and Alice smiled at each other and then waled past us, "C'mon, boys, Mama's calling for breakfast." They said at the same time, Peter and I turned around but stopped our advancment again, caught up in the sway of their beautifully graced hips.

**_BellaPOV ;_**

We walked down the hall, Alice and I both knowing what we wanted to do. Our hips swayed to the beat of ColtFord's 'Chicken and Biscuits'. I started humming the lyrics of the chorus and winked at Jazzy-Bear over my shoulder.

I heard him sigh a defeated, "Fuck.." and they followed after us, Mama smiled knowingly at me when Alice and I walked into the kitchen to hear the song we were just humming softly playing from Mama's radio.

"Yall I'm so proud, Cause there ain't no doubt." I sung, and then everyone joined in.

"She's pretty as a field of daisies  
She's sweeter than watermelon wine  
Way hotter than the alabama asphalt  
And when I get her in these arms of mine" Jasper pulled me into his arms for a warm hug.  
"Lord have mercy I love her kisses  
Man I can't get enough."

I smiled up at him and he kissed me sweetly, I can't believe myself.. But I believe in what I feel because there is not doubt in my mind that I love Jasper Wayne Whitlock.

The morning passed smoothly, Breakfast and some yard work later ; Jasper, Peter, Alice and I headed into town for a light lunch. The town was just like I remembered, Modest but large. They had a nice mall near Beaumont, so Alice and I would be headed there tomorrow. While we ate, We talked about our pasts, we talked about our futures, made a few confessions, and had quite a few good laughs. We walked around in town and saw a few polite ex-classmates from my past, a few enemies, and a few of mom's old friends. Lauren and Katie were two people I had no interest in running into, but it seemed the world was after me. Lauren Mallory hated my guts in Junior-High up until the day I moved and, even then, she hated my guts but was looking for attention.

As we walked into a store, Jasper and I hand in hand with Peter and Alice behind us talking quietly, I saw the 4 people I had been dreading.

Lauren Mallory, Katherine(Katie) Mallory, Chance Hicks, and Eleazar Denali stood around a man with a black, gold trimmed guitar. Katie glanced up at us and then whispered harshly to her twin sister. Lauren glanced up quickly and her eyes narrowed on Jasper's and My intwined hands. My hands began sweating and I exhaled loudly, pulling Jasper back.

"C'mon, we'll come back here," Jazz said, nudging Peter. Jasper and I walked back out, waiting on Peter and Alice. I looked in the window and noticed them talking to the man with the guitar. _This is great._, I thought, watching Lauren and Katie walk towards the door.

The door's bell sang as it opened, and Lauren smiled sickly sweet at me. Katie attempted to look nice but it came out a cross between aggitated and bored.

"Isabella Marie..." a voice that wasn't Lauren's carried from behind me. I turned towards it and stopped short of answering. _Oh, no._

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy with this chapter 3 and two updates in one night, too.**

**Wooh!:D**


	6. Revelations,

**Wooh! Here we go again ;**

**_Please Note, I have redone these chapters 3_**

**xxEnjoyy.**

**BellaPOV**

_Previously on For You, Major Whitlock._

_"Isabella Marie..." a voice that wasn't Lauren's carried from behind me. I turned towards it and stopped short of answering. _Oh, no.

"My, my, how you've grown... so nice to see you back home, pretty thang." Matthew Corroley's voice stated, walking towards Jasper and I.**(AN; Matthew Corroley is a character of mine and should not be used unless my expressed written concent says so Thanks, .)**

"Matthew, what a nice suprise..." Jasper snorted beside me and I elbowed his abs. _Ouch, remind me never to do that again. _It was sure to bruise, I sighed.

"It's Matty now-a-days, honey, but you can call me 'Baby' if it so pleases you." He winked and continued. "I'm sure you'll enjoy calling me that later, huh?" Jasper dropped my hand, taking a step forward. 'Matty', who looked like he had just taken notice of Jasper, snorted and stepped towards him, too, challenging him. "_Major _Whitlock," He stated, holding out his hand. Jasper didn't take it.

"Drop the formalities, Corroley. And you won't be talking to Bella like that, ever, again... Or I'll make you _wish _her father was the one giving you the ass-whooping." Jasper's voiced turned sinister and Matthew took a step away, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Just a joke, man. Bella, I'll talk to you later." He jogged across the road.

Japser and I continued our tour around town in silence, until we ran into Lauren again...

"Isabella! It's _so great _to see you're back!" She gushed, Her fake nails raking at my arms to pull me into a hug. "I heard you were in town, but I just couldn't believe it, you know the women around here always gotta gossip. You look great, tell me you're staying 'round, honey?" I sighed. "Aww, honey, don't worry if you're not we'll just have to enjoy it while you're here I guess. Everything's been great here, My boy&I are off to college next year in NewYork! We're so excited and I just know that it's gonna be so great. My, my, Matty was right, you have grown into your old langly form." At this she winked. "And, with Jasper Whitlock, too. I heard you put quite the scare on Matty earlier, and wooh! I'm scared just lookin' atcha. How can one bo-_man_ be so grown up after only two years away on tour? Well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy from afar, now won't I?" She glanced around. "Well, I really must be going, but I hope I'll see you two around later." She turned her wink to Jasper this time, but I caught it anyways. The made me so aggrivated, worse than I already was.

"Well... That was... amusing?" I ventured a little far off the normal branch of names for her and he looked at me incrediculously.

"That was - bay far - the worst part of today.. except maybe your outfit.." He said.

When we got a few stores away from where we'd be meeting Alice and Peter he stopped and pulled me to him. I stood encased in his loving embrace comfortably, like I belonged there. I smiled at the thought against his chest, and then pulled back a little to kiss up his neck. He growled and lowered his head to mine, taking my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he murmured, pulling back and looking at me. I could see in his eyes that he meant it, he hadn't meant to threaten anyone today, but it was obvious he wanted me to be his. "I didn't mean to be such an ass hole." I nodded and we went about our way and ate lunch.

Jasper and Peter went to the Fishing Shop to get supplies for tomorrow, and Alice and I went to the closest clothing store to get stuff for tomorrow. We had packed for everything but fishing. Sigh.

**JasperPOV;**

After splitting up with Bell and Ali, Peter and I went to the fish shop and swapped stories about our day.

"I'm going to get something special for Ali, Jazz, I'll meet up with yall at the car in 45, kay?" Peter explained before jogging off. I texted Bell the info and waited on her response.

_Alright, Jazzy, Ali&I'll be there. I Love You - B._

_I love you. - J_

So, I walked to the Hat store down the road to get Bella a new one. As I was looking around, Lauren came up to me.

"Well, I thought I'd never catch you without _Isabella _tied to your hip." She stated, sneering Bella's name.

"She prefers Bella, you know that." I replied, continuing to look around.

"She's not here right now and what she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?" Lauren was a real life Barbie bitch... Her fake blonde hair, artificially straightened, with breast implants did nothing for me like Bella did. I didn't pay her any mind as she kept talking. I stood there for twenty minutes throwing in random grunts to her 'discussion' with me, until something she said caught my attention.

"... I'll never understand how plain, boring Bella got the one of the beautiful Whitlock's. She's just so ugly and plain, her brown hair and grey-brown eyes are absolutely the most plain things ever! and she's got the most ugly fucking face ever!" I stopped her right there, stepping over to her and looming over her short figure.

"Bella is fucking gorgeous, Lauren, and don't you EVER think differently. She's got more on you than you could ever have on her. She's perfect, her _Auburn _curls make me WISH some girls around here ken what beauty was and didn't cover themselves up with hair dye and make up! Wait, you know what? No, I fucking don't, because no one could ever compare to Bella. She means the world to me, so stop your sick fantasies that she's ugly, because I'd pick her over _anyone _in this town. Bella is all natural beauty and you're just fucking jealous, Lauren."

I walked away at that point, to the front of the store with my purchase. After buying the hat, I was still fuming. It was about time to meet the girls and Peter at the car so I headed in that direction. I kept thinking back to the stuff I said, _fuck... how can I love her so much already? _

I stopped and rested my forhead against the wall outside of the diner, _I love her. _And, with that relevation, I pulled back and punched the wall with as much force as possible without breaking my hand.

"Fuck.." I heard Peter behind me. "You love Bella, too, Jasper?" He sighed as I turned around, I can't believe I said that outloud. "Because I don't think I can live without Ali, ever. I love her too, man." We heard too small gasps and turned towards our loves with their hands located over their mouths. Their purchases in the bags on the cement long forgotten as they listened to us, they rushed over and I grabbed Bella into a searing kiss. When I pulled back she sighed.

"I love you, Jasper Wayne." she said at the same time that Alice said, "I love you, Peter Carter."

**I know, that's probably not the name I called him before.. (If I ever said his full name?) but that just fits to me..**

_**I replaced his middle name in the other chapter with 'Carter' because my plan is to Introduce a 'Collin' later on... Kay?**_

**Review.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My GLEE!**

**Okay, guys.**

**I have a new profile. I'm so sorry. .net/u/2235041/Heartfelt_Sorrow**

**Nothing has been uploaded to that one yet, and it's also been active for a while, but it was my R&R-Only-Account. But, I've had this one hacked so many times I lost count 3 times ago.**

**So, An insight on whats happening in my brain;**

* * *

I'm being overloaded with demands in my own life to deal with a full time story.

****This is _**NOT **_, I repeat, _**NOT**___offering my stories up. They are mine, and mine only.

I WILL CONTINUE THEM ALL EVENTUALLY, WHEN MY LIFE SETTLES DOWN, AND I HAVE TIME TO THINK THROUGH MY CHAPTERS.

For now, however, I will be posting one-shots, that may turn into two-shots and three-shots depending on reviews and inspiration for them.

Bless you all for your amazing patience with me, and your AMAZING reviews to the last chapters I've posted.

I'm sorry for any inconveniences.

:(

See you on the other profile!


	8. AN READ ME

Hello my gorgeous readers!

I will begin posting again soon, just give me time. and by soon I mean I have a story idea already. and I will update on a schedule.

I lost interest in writing for a really long time... and all of my old stories are unfinished, but I lost interest in them in general. So I'll be starting over, all new stories, some one shots, and such. I'll come up with a schedule soon and post the schedule so you know what stories will be up when.

You'll hear from me soon, my lovelies.

- Tabitha Brooke


End file.
